Primavera
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: Cuando finalmente InuYasha se dio cuenta de lo que había perdido era realmente tarde. Kagome estaba enamorada y embarazada de el Lord del Oeste. -Vine por mi mujer-, -Se feliz amiga con el hombre que amas-Sango. -Te Amo Sesshomaru- Kagome


**Hola mi gente bonita! Acá les traigo nuevamente un capítulo FINAL de la serie de 4 one-shots. Bueno a decir verdad me había basado en un video de Sora-Love de YouTube pero que por muchas lectoras se pusieron en su plan siendo que yo había hablado con la chica del video para plasmar su video en un fanfic. Bueno por eso tuve que cambiar el trama completo.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios de InuYasha pertenecen solamente a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Primavera.**

**Capítulo único.**

La mañana hacía estupenda, los pajarillos cantaban sus melodías en las copas de los árboles. Y el aroma de las frutas llenaba el ambiente, desde lejos se miraba a un grupo de personas extravagantes caminar por el verde sendero. Sicodélico el grupo consistido en un hombre mitad bestia, un monje, una exterminadora, un pequeño kitsune, una sacerdotisa y una gata de fuego.

El ambiente estaba fresco.

—¡InuYasha! ¡ABAJO!—exclamó la joven miko enojada.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso Kagome?—preguntó el hanyou recuperándose del golpazo que se metió ante la palabra de la chica.

—Deja de molestar a Shippo de una buena vez—

Aquellos dos siguieron peleando, mientras que el resto del grupo los miraba pelear constantemente, sin duda alguna se amaban e iban a terminar juntos algún día.

Durante el trayecto que llevaban recorridos, unas fuertes arcadas llegaron a la miko que dejó de pelear y fue corriendo a un arbusto lo más pronto posible. Donde en cuestión de segundos el desayuno lo había regresado en su totalidad, se sintió mal. Últimamente horribles mareos y arcadas la invadían antes de dormir y al despertar, al sentir un aroma poco normal y dulzón.

En ningún momento se le pasó por la mente aquella palabra que les cambiaba la vida a muchas mujeres en el momento.

Por otro lado InuYasha ya lo había notado, el apestoso aroma de Sesshomaru mezclado con Kagome se hacía cada vez más fuerte, esos síntomas no eran naturales, le dolía el alma al ver que la joven azabache había estado con su medio hermano íntimamente, durante esos dos meses que llevaban de búsqueda de Naraku el youkai no se había aparecido ni una sola vez, sabía que la chica rara vez salía a escondidas por la noche a caminar.

Siguieron caminando, en silencio al ver a Kagome regresar de aquel vomito raro que tuvo.

El camino se comenzó a hacer un poco tedioso, Miroku y Sango conversaban en silencio, Shippo andaba conversando con InuYasha de quién sabe qué cosa y ella se encontraba atrás de todos ellos… pensando. Una rara tristeza la invadió al ver volar la larga cabellera plateada del hanyou… le recordó inmediatamente aquellos ojos ambarinos tan fríos como un hielo, sin sentimientos. Pero a la vez que la miraban con un brillo especial, sabía que Sesshomaru la quería ya que se lo demostraba cada que la miraba. Aunque el demonio no demostrara sus emociones, ella sabía que él las sentía.

Tenía un mes y medio que no veía al demonio, al pensar en él su corazón se le aceleraba considerablemente y la ponía a recordar aquellas caricias en la nieve helada, estaban en primavera se podía escuchar a las abejas revolotear en la miel. Y ni un rastro de él… comenzaba a pensar que Sesshomaru simplemente la poseyó y la dejó tirada.

Ahora que lo pensaba…

—¡Kagome!—llamó nuevamente Sango a su amiga.

—¿Dijiste algo Sango-chan?—preguntó la miko saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

—Kagome, llevas toda la mañana así… dime que tienes, estás muy callada—

—Eh… no tengo nada, Sango-chan—la muchacha sonrió aunque evidentemente la exterminadora no le creyó absolutamente nada.

Sin embargo, dejó todo por la paz no quería insistir más, sabía que Kagome le diría todo cuando estuviera lista, por el momento la dejaría aunque sabía que algo andaba mal, el silencio le decía que a su amiga algo le estaba molestando.

Al ver que nadie la llamaba nuevamente, sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia él, aquel terco youkai frío que le atormentaba la mente. La tenía pensando constantemente en él, en aquellos besos ardientes que le daba al momento de amarse, de sentirlo dentro de ella y sentirse suya. Sus ojos miraban el cabello del hanyou recordando el mecer de las hebras plateadas de Sesshomaru.

Dos meses habían pasado, una mañana de marzo el sol estaba a todo lo que daba, no dejaba ni un rastro de sombra para cubrirse de sus rayos potentes. El día se encontraba caluroso, y no estar cerca de un río molestaba. Otro momento más en el que se agobiaban era no tener noticias nuevas sobre Naraku, aquel ser maligno que seguramente algo estaba planeando mientras se mantenía escondido pero constante vigilándoles.

Kagome especialmente esa mañana había amanecido de un humor de agua como para chocolate. Parte de la madrugada había estado vomitando y Sango tampoco mejoraba su mal humor, la taijiya estaba un poco preocupada por su amiga pero ella insistía en que no pasaba nada.

—¡No, no puede ser!—exclamó Kagome histérica, asustando a sus amigos por aquel semejante griterío que se estaba montando.

Sango inmediatamente se acercó a ella para ver qué era lo que le sucedía.

—¿Qué sucede, Kagome-chan?—preguntó la joven inquieta.

—Es que no puede ser Sango-chan—dijo la miko, la exterminadora no entendía a qué se refería su amiga—Tengo un retraso ya de dos meses—

La cara de Sango se puso pálida, su tono tostado desapareció para dar paso al tono de un fantasma. También se puso tensa y preguntó a la chica un poco más tranquila.

Los chicos no entendían de que era de lo que hablaban esas dos, por lo que decidieron ignorarlas.

—Cómo que un retraso de dos meses—dijo seria la taijiya, fue cuando comenzó a atar cabos, los mareos, malos humores, vómitos que presentaba Kagome no eran normales hasta que dijo el retraso—no me digas que…

—Si Sango parece que estoy e-embarazada—dijo la azabache a punto del llanto, no porque no quisiera al bebé si no que el padre… el padre era la que la atormentaba en esos momentos… ¿Qué tal si él no quería al bebé por ser mitad bestia? Miró a InuYasha; ella no quería que su hijo sufriera lo mismo que el hanyou.

—No llores Kagome-chan—dijo tranquilizadora Sango mientras tomaba a Kagome dulcemente para darle un abrazo.

La miko se dejó hacer, necesitaba del consuelo de alguien ahora mismo, se sentía destrozada… algo que se puso a recordar fueron aquellos momentos en los que se entregaba al youkai… se enojó consigo misma porque conociendo ella los métodos anticonceptivos de su época no se le ocurrió usarlo… pero ¿quién demonios iba a estar pensando en tener sexo en mitad de las guerras civiles y sobre todo en la batalla contra Naraku? Sólo a ella se le ocurría semejante cosa.

Miroku, InuYasha y el pequeño Shippo; bueno ya no tan pequeño. Corrieron hacia las muchachas para ver porque el llanto de la sacerdotisa, la miraron y vieron como la taijiya consolaba a su amiga.

—Todo va a estar bien, Kagome-chan—anunció la castaña intentando calmar a su amiga, le secó las lágrimas.

—¡Feh! ¿Y ahora porque lloras?—preguntó el hanyou mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a la azabache.

—Deja en paz a Kagome, InuYasha—dijo Shippo, lo que se ganó por parte del peli plateado fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Empezó a llorar, en su cabecita pelirroja se vio como se hinchaba un chichón del tamaño del puño de InuYasha.

—InuYasha… —la cara del hanyou se ensombreció al ver el aura maligna que emanaba Kagome y le miraba de mala gana; él retrocedió—¡ABAJO!—exclamó y un fuerte golpe se metió en toda la cara.

Todos comenzaron a reír, el llanto de la miko terminó y todo se tranquilizó unos momentos más tarde. Sin embargo; a Kagome la mantenía inquieta el saberse embarazada de Sesshomaru… lo importante era ahora… ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Sesshomaru querría al niño? Estaba más que segura que el youkai no iba a querer al niño. Se sintió mal y nuevamente las ganas de llorar la invadieron pero a pesar de eso se aguantó.

Sonrió a sus amigos y decidieron comenzar el viaje, no estaba segura de querer decirles todavía, no estaba segura, aunque algo le decía que efectivamente estaba embarazada. Inconscientemente se acarició la barriga mientras miraba al cielo azul, sin darse cuenta no notó que InuYasha si captó aquel gesto ido.

El hanyou se sintió impotente, enojado contra su hermano por haberse metido con SU mujer, ella era de él. Y cuando le encontrara le diría que Kagome no tendría aquel bastardo.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tres meses habían pasado, una bonita barriga de cinco meses se podía notar en una miko que cada día se veía más y más radiante. Seguían en su búsqueda de los últimos fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama, Naraku seguía sin aparecer… y un padre también que durante todo ese tiempo no se había tomado la molestia de ir a mirar a la que era su mujer ni la madre de su hijo.

Kagome miraba el cielo rojizo al atardecer, el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras las montañas, el pequeño campamento estaba colocado mientras ellas hacían la cena, nuevamente InuYasha había desaparecido.

—No puedo creer que todavía tenga el descaro de irse con Kikyo y tu esperando un hijo de ese perro—dijo Sango molesta, era la verdad, Kagome todavía no les había revelado la identidad del padre por lo que todos pensaban que el hanyou era el progenitor del cachorro de Kagome.

Kagome suspiró, ya no quería seguir ocultando la identidad del padre… así que a tientas de que InuYasha sabía quién era el padre decidió hablar, mientras miraba las llamas ardientes de la fogata.

—Sango-chan, chicos—llamando la atención de todos—tengo que decirles algo importante… es sobre mi bebé—dijo la joven, se le coloreaban las mejillas de un color rosado muy tenue.

— ¿Qué pasa con eso Kagome-chan?—preguntó la taijiya interesada, ella quería saber qué era lo que su amiga escondía así que esperaría.

—Bueno, antes que nada quisiera revelarles la identidad del padre…

Fue interrumpida.

—Señorita Kagome, todos sabemos que el padre de su bebé es InuYasha—dijo muy seguro de sus palabras Miroku.

—Esto… no—todos la miraron atentamente; ansiando saber—es raro chicos… y lamento no haberles dicho. Mi relación con InuYasha ha terminado desde hace mucho tiempo, seguimos siendo amigos pero no es como antes. Él se va con Kikyo y yo respetó eso porque… bueno ya no le amo—las palabras de la azabache sorprendían más a sus amigos—bien… no me avergüenzo de decirles el nombre del padre de mi cachorro… bueno lo conocen y es a la vez un enemigo y aliado.

—No me digas que de Kouga—dijo Sango.

— ¡No, no para nada!—una gotita en la sien de la chica se asomó—Bueno… me cuesta revelarlo porque todo este tiempo lo he estado ocultando pero creo que ya es tiempo de que se enteren—

— ¿Quién es Kagome?—preguntó Shippo curioso.

—Bien es tiempo de que todos lo sepan… Sesshomaru—cerró sus ojos fuertemente al pronunciar el nombre del youkai.

Se quedó en total silencio, nadie decía nada, todavía les estaba costando un poco de trabajo asimilar que Sesshomaru era el padre del cachorro que estaba esperando Kagome, en sus mentecillas no cabía como era que habían terminado esos dos juntos… nada era razonable en ese mundo.

Unos cuantos minutos más en silencio transcurrieron con el crepitar de las llamas, y el cálido. Regresaron en si cuando la tetera de agua comenzó a silbar anunciando que el agua estaba en su punto de ebullición.

—No puedo creerlo—por fin soltó la taijiya, segundos después abrazó fuertemente a la miko— ¡Muchas felicidades Kagome-chan! Seguro será un poderoso hanyou—todos sabiendo que la chica era humana y Sesshomaru un demonio de la clase inu.

—Nos alegramos por usted señorita Kagome—dijo Miroku mientras estrechaba su mano.

Shippo también abrazó a la chica que consideraba como su madre.

Como si nunca se hubieran enterado de algo malo comenzaron a conversar sobre cómo sería el pequeño cachorro, Sango y Kagome imaginaban al bebé con orejas de perro como InuYasha. Miroku argumentaba que lo más probable era que tuviera algunos rasgos de Sesshomaru como sus marcas en el rostro o la luna que portaba en la frente. Posiblemente tuviera los ojos de la miko o del padre, en lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo era que obviamente el cabello iba a ser platinado.

Mientras cenaban estaban viendo también que tipo de habilidades adquiriría el pequeño niño. O niña.

— ¿Qué piensas qué será?—preguntó Sango.

—Me encantaría que fuera una niña—se abrazó Kagome así misma mientras miraban el anochecer con una enorme luna llena en lo alto del cielo a lado de las estrellas.

La luna… la luna siempre le recordaba a él… había pasado mucho tiempo sin saber de su hermoso youkai.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Caminaba en silencio, en sigilo, era seguido por su fiel sirviente, el dragón AH-UH y su pequeña acompañante humana. Miraban la noche que caía tranquila, podía sentir el aroma de su hembra cerca… estaba tan claro en su olfato, nunca mentía. Podía sentir el aroma de Kagome tan fuerte mezclado con el suyo, el apestoso aroma de su medio hermano mezclado con la muerta de barro. Los amigos de la miko, todo estaba tranquilo.

Dentro de su frío orgullo sabía que quería ver a Kagome, podía sentir en ella un aroma realmente peculiar… todo apuntaba a algo específico y él quería saber de qué se trataba.

—Jaken—llamó el demonio al sapo verde.

—Dígame, amo bonito—odiaba que le dijera así pero no dijo nada. Jaken estaba atento a lo que estaba por decirle el youkai.

—Cuida a Rin, regresó en la mañana—el hombrecito verde sin decir nada afirmó moviendo la cabeza.

Viendo Sesshomaru como Jaken comenzaba a ordenar a AH-Uh y Rin se despedía a la lejanía de él. Tomando la forma de una esfera de luz volaba rápidamente por el cielo, usando su nariz para encontrar más rápido a Kagome.

Descendiendo la velocidad de su vuelo, pudo mirar en la oscuridad el fuego que crispaba los maderos cenizos. Que daba calor al grupo de humanos.

De la misma manera en que voló, bajó. Un pequeño grande viento los crispó y ellos le miraron totalmente sorprendidos, también sentía el asqueroso aroma de su medio hermano acercarse a velocidad. Miró a la sacerdotisa, quién se puso colorada y nerviosa al verle.

—Sesshomaru—susurró Kagome mientras sentía la penetrante mirada del youkai.

El demonio no dijo ninguna palabra, miraba atentamente un punto específico de la chica, elegantemente se acercó a ella ignorando a los demás- de alguna manera estaban a la defensiva de cualquier cosa que el inu intentara contra la miko.

—Estás preñada—soltó, sin vacilar.

La cara de Kagome se coloreó e inconscientemente se tocó el vientre.

—Sí—alcanzó a murmurar.

Antes de que pudieran continuar, tras de ellos llegaba un hombre mitad bestia con vestimentas rojas como la misma sangre que les miraba de mala gana en especial a su medio hermano.

—¡Qué quieres aquí Sesshomaru!—el demonio no volteó a verle, él estaba examinando las reacciones de Kagome.

Quería ver si ella se iba a esconder tras de este para confirmar que el cachorro que la joven llevaba en sus entrañas era un apestoso hijo de InuYasha. Sin embargo; ella no lo hizo… se quedó frente a él, sonrojada, nerviosa pero firme.

—Vine por **mi mujer**—anunció el demonio, interiormente estaba sorprendido no imaginaba que fuera a decir aquellas palabras ante todos, simplemente iba a ir por ella para llevársela.

—¿Cuál mujer?—el hanyou no iba a permitir que Sesshomaru se llevara a Kagome, sabía perfectamente que el cachorro que ella engendraba era de su medio hermano.

—Ella… esa mujer, esa sacerdotisa es mi mujer—dijo nuevamente el demonio, se estaba impacientando de que Kagome tampoco decía nada.

—¡Feh! Kagome no se irá contigo—dijo nuevamente el mitad bestia—No se ira, primero tendrás que pasar por encima de Tessaiga—

A Sesshomaru no le gustaba que lo retaran y mucho menos que intentaran decir que era un debilucho. Dispuesto a atacar a su medio hermano, desenvainó a Tokijin, pero antes de que empezara una batalla la miko había tomado una decisión.

Miró a Sango unos instantes, su amiga le incitó a que se fuera con el hombre o demonio que amaba sin remordimientos, luego miró a Shippo, él kitsune acarició la pierna de la chica y también asintió. Miroku solamente sonrió.

—Estamos contigo, Kagome-chan—dijo Sango mientras miraba como ella su amiga se levantaba para ir y abrazar al youkai que se quedó quieto, bajando la espada. Mientras InuYasha hacía lo mismo.

Sesshomaru sentía el dulce aroma que Kagome desprendía, aunque no lo revelará el amaba el aroma de la chica. Y ahora más que nunca podía sentir a la chica suya, dentro de ella se estaba formando un precioso niño… aunque para él era un hanyou, para ella era su bebé.

—Nos vamos—dijo Sesshomaru, soltándose del agarre de Kagome.

Ella le sonrió y también asintió. Miró unos instantes a sus amigos. Todos sonriendo menos InuYasha quién tenía las orejas bajas.

—Así que al final te marchas—dijo el hanyou.

—InuYasha…

—Vete—dijo él—Sólo cuando necesites que vayamos por ti iremos, y esperó que el imbécil de Sesshomaru te cuide—el youkai había tomado camino hacía el bosque. Pero podía escuchar a la perfección todo lo que InuYasha decía.

—Yo sé que lo hará—dijo la joven risueña.

Se acercó a sus amigos, los abrazó fuertemente a todos y les dijo que en un futuro ella los visitaría, a Sango y Miroku les pidió que fueran felices. Y a Shippo también que fuera fuerte, feliz y lo vendría a visitar pronto, tampoco se olvido de Kirara, acarició a la gata de tres colas y tomó su mochila y comenzó a andar.

—¡Sesshomaru! ¡Esperame!—exclamó la chica y empezó a andar lo más rápido que pudo.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A varios largos metros fuera del alcance de su antiguo grupo, se detuvieron, en un claro del bosque en dónde la luz de la Luna los iluminaba totalmente, ella podía admirar los destellos dorados de Sesshomaru, su piel blonda y aquellas marcas que la hacían soñar.

—¿Te arrepientes?—preguntó el youkai, frío como característicamente contestaba.

—No—llamó la atención de él—Estoy contenta… porque… porque bueno yo te amo Sesshomaru—

El youkai se mantenía en su lugar quieto, mirando a la miko radiante, con esa pancita hinchada de su próximo heredero.

—También yo—

—Dilo, Sesshomaru, dime que me amas—

—No—Kagome se había acercado a él y estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

—Dilo—

—No—

Iban a comenzar una pequeña guerrilla de negaciones y peticiones, sin darle tiempo a la miko de volver a hablar, la tomó por la cintura y la besó pasionalmente, sintiendo aquel sabor frutal que desprendía la boca de la chica, pegándola más a su cuerpo. Sintiendo la calidez que ella desprendía, Kagome se derretía entre los brazos del youkai, enterró sus dedos en los mechones plateados de Sesshomaru.

Sus lenguas danzaban una y otra vez en una guerra de dominación. Ella gimió al sentir una mordedura en su labio y se aferró más al cuerpo de Sesshomaru, aunque le incomodaba un poco la armadura del Lord del Oeste. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario rompieron el beso deseado.

—También te amo, Kagome—dijo su nombre, había dicho su nombre. Kagome se emocionó y abrazó fuertemente al demonio, escondiéndose en su pecho y llenando sus pulmones del aroma de Sesshomaru en su totalidad.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sango miraba a InuYasha, sentía un poco de pena por él, se notaba que le había afectado la partida de Kagome. Ella le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo alentó a sonreír.

—Estará bien—dijo la taijiya.

—Lo sé. Simplemente me siento como un estúpido por no haberme dado cuenta de que ella me amaba—dijo el hanyou—no la supe valorar… ahora que sea feliz—

Esas palabras sorprendieron a la chica pero sonrió.

—Ánimos—

—Se feliz, Kagome—el viento soplaba durante la noche e hizo danzar los cabellos de todos, mientras que el hanyou miraba a lo lejos despidiéndose de la miko—Adiós Kagome—

Se retiró en la oscuridad del bosque por dónde unas serpientes le llamaban para reencontrarse con su Kikyo.

**Fin.**

_Cuando a las personas no se les valora ellas se van_

_Buscando en otras la felicidad que no se les da._

_Buscan el amor, que necesitan en otra persona._

_Cuando al final se terminan enamorando._

"_Valora lo que tienes porque cuando se va no hay vuelta atrás"_

_Isaac Newton._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Bien mis queridas lectoras! Por fin terminé esta serie de 4 shots diferentes pero de la misma pareja, teniendo en cuenta un lapso de línea de tiempo entre cada una. Esperó que les haya gustado y en un futuro les pondré un épilogo, no estoy muy segura. Necesito de ustedes para saber si continuar o no. Chicas me despido d ustedes con un beso y un abrazo, nos andamos leyendo pronto.**

**Dedicado a FiraLili, la escritora de: Viaje al Pasado.**

**Saludos**

**Zimba M. **


End file.
